The Wrongness of it All
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Hiei and Kurama discover something amazing, but they don't tell Kuwabara, Yusuke, or Botan what it is. Want to know what it is? Read and find out!


The Wrongness (is that a word) of it All  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo and Lord Hydro Karumi  
  
Kurama and Hiei are sitting in front of Yusuke's computer.  
  
"Why did you drag me up here to look at an idiotic machine Kurama?" asked Hiei  
  
"Because, Hiei there is something here that might interest you."  
  
"What could something humans have done possibly interest me?"  
  
"A demonstration might be in order." Karuma pulled up our favorite website Fanfiction.net.  
  
"I see no point in this."  
  
"Patience is a virtue Hiei." Kurama pulled up the Yu Yu Hakasho section and said, "This is what I wanted to show you. It's an entire series devoted to our adventures. Apparently they call it Yu Yu Hakasho, I know not the reason they gave it that name."  
  
"Humph... there is a spy in our ranks."  
  
"Now Hiei, I might not call it that. I stumbled across this sight a few days ago and decided to do some research on this television series we have become. It seems that this site is not about our adventures, but what our 'fans' want in their own stories. Hence the name fan fiction."  
  
"I see no point in it," stated Hiei  
  
Kurama said, "There are some interesting stories here. For instance there are some were you kill Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei pushed Kurama out of the way, "A fairly smart human must have wrote that one. It's a surprise I haven't done it yet."  
  
"So Hiei, do you wish to explore this with me?"  
  
"Why not, I have nothing better to do in this boring world."  
  
Kurama smiled and typed in comedy for the genre.  
  
Hiei looked at the screen, "Hmm... what is this story untitled?"  
  
"That means the author has not given the story a title."  
  
"How could a pathetic human not give a story a title? How are we supposed to know what it's about."  
  
"You could read the summary."  
  
"It says "sucks at summary please R&R". What in the world is this R&R."  
  
"I suppose it means read and review."  
  
Hiei said, "What idiotic human would think someone would read that story without any indication of what the stories about!"  
  
"Human's are strange."  
  
@ Several Hours Later @  
  
"How can these human's even think some of this!" yelled Hiei  
  
"Now Hiei calm down," said Kurama trying to get his partner in crime, not to kill Yusuke's computer.  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE A SECERET CRUSH ON BOTAN! How can these human's think this! Kuwabara or Yuskue would be more likely to have a relationship with that blue haired buffoon then I!"  
  
"Now now calm down Hiei, I'm sure if you just calmly try and explain this to the author then."  
  
"No explaining! I must have revenge!" Hiei started writing a flame review to the author.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped, "Oh dear, that poor misguided author."  
  
@ downstairs @  
  
"Hey Yusuke, what do you think Hiei and Kurama are up to," asked Botan, "they've been up in your computer room for some time now."  
  
"How the hell should I know, I'm not their keeper," said Yusuke who was lounging around on the couch throwing things at a sleeping Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke this is your house go check on them."  
  
"Geez fine."  
  
Yusuke walked upstairs to go find Kurama and Hiei. When he reached the computer room he found the two demons gapping at his computer.  
  
"Hey guys what're you up to?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Both quickly turned around Kurama smiled sheepishly and said, "Oh nothing Yusuke absolutely nothing."  
  
"Can't a demon read in peace human?!" snapped Hiei  
  
"Feeeh, it's not like it was my idea to come and get you, Botan was just worried about you both," growled Yusuke  
  
At Botan's name both Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and snickered.  
  
Yusuke looked at both of them skeptically "Ok whatever."  
  
As Yusuke closed the door both Hiei and Kurama burst out in laughter.  
  
Kurama said, "If only poor Yusuke could read this summary. Keiko leaves Yusuke and Yusuke finds love in an unexpected place. With Kuwabara."  
  
Hiei did something OOC and laughed, "Who would be in love with that baka?"  
  
Kurama snickered, "I do not see how many of these same plot lines get around. Why do I always fall in love with a new classmate."  
  
Hiei got an annoyed look, "Not just any classmates, their always the 'new spirit detective' and are some sort of special human with a tragic past who is stronger than Yusuke, smarter than you Kurama, and tougher than me. Fee like that could happen a mere human surpassing me. What I do not 'get' is how I keep getting assigned to protect weak humans and falling in love with them."  
  
"Some of these authors seem to be misguided in their beliefs of our personalities."  
  
"What do you expect when you give humans the right to decide our futures."  
  
"Some humans are exceptional storytellers though. Do you see the detail in this story. And no, how do they say it, out of characterness?"  
  
"Humph." Hiei clicked on another title, "Kurama what do you think lemon means?"  
  
"It is a human fruit grown in this world why?" responded Kurama.  
  
"This human says this is a lemon story."  
  
"I do not understand, how can a lemon be in a story?"  
  
They started to read. Kurama and Hiei both got a look of disgust on their faces.  
  
"What despicable human wrote this filth?!" Hiei was about to click out of it when Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Hiei do you realize whom this is about?"  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
"It is about us."  
  
"WHAT!" bellowed Hiei.  
  
"Apparently there are many stories about you and I together," stated Kurama as he flipped through several other stories about himself and Hiei.  
  
Hiei looked away with a blue tint to his face, "These humans truly have twisted minds indeed!"  
  
Kurama nodded he was about to click off the story when Kuwabara barged into the room.  
  
"Hey guy wuz up?" Hiei and Kurama covered up the screen, "What are you two hiding?" He stepped a little bit closer to them, "Why are you two so nervous." A look of understanding came across his face, "Oh I get it you two are looking at porn aren't you?" Kurama and Hiei both looked at each other and their faces went green. "Come on guys share the wealth!" Kuwabara started going towards the computer.  
  
Kurama put his hands up in defense, "No Kuwabara, we were doing nothing of the sort. Now I must ask that you leave the room both Hiei and I are working on a project."  
  
"Aw come on Kurama you don't have to be embarrassed we all do it man," laughed Kuwabara in his trademark laugh.  
  
"I would not be caught dead looking at your disgusting human females,"  
growled Hiei.  
  
"Wanna die short man?" said Kuwabara  
  
"Does a death threat cause you to speak to me this way?"  
  
"Please you two calm down. Kuwabara we promise we won't be to much longer," said Kurama as he tried to prevent a fight that would blow up Yusuke's house.  
  
"Humph fine, I see how it is." Kuwabara left the room.  
  
"What a source of stupidity," stated Hiei in a monotone voice.  
  
"Now now Hiei, please no more fighting with Kuwabara, what those fan girls write could come true."  
  
Hiei visibly shuddered, "I have not, nor will I ever fantasize about that BAKA!!"  
  
Kurama sweatdropped, "It's alright Hiei, I know how you feel."  
  
Hiei pouted, "I feel the need to kill something."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped again, "Let us check out these last stories." He clicked on the link. They read the next couple of chapter and Hiei looked blue in the face.  
  
"Never, never, NEVER have I been so DISGUSTED in my entire life!!" Kurama was slowly backing away, "I will not ever sleep nor lust after Yukina! She's my sister God damnit! My sister for fire's sake!"  
  
Kurama patted Hiei on the back, "The logic was not there, I'm sorry."  
  
Yukina walked into the room, "Hello Hiei, Kurama, you two have been up here for a while, so Botan sent me up here to check on you."  
  
Hiei rushed up to Yukina and covered her eyes, "Yukina you do not want to be in the room at the moment. You tell the Spirit Detective we'll be down in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Ok" said Yukina in a quiet voice as Hiei ushered Yukina out of the room.  
  
Hiei said, "Fox, log of that site so the idiots downstairs will leave us alone."  
  
"As you wish Hiei, I think we both have been traumatized enough for one day." Kurama logged off the site and got onto a different program.  
  
"What are you doing now?" asked Hiei as he shut the door.  
  
"I'm erasing the memory from the computer that we've been on this site."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
After Kurama was done the two walked downstairs.  
  
Yusuke said, "So Kuwabara tells me you two were looking at porn. I didn't think you two were like that? Come on give it up what was the site!"  
  
Kurama put his hands up in defense and said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara was misinformed we were simply working on a new fighting program for battle strategies."  
  
"Yeah sure, like Hiei knows how to work a computer," commented Yusuke  
  
"Imbecile of course I know how to work a computer."  
  
Gulp, "Hahah okay why don't we just end the meeting for today," said Botan wanting to prevent another fight.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Kurama politely. A grunt came from Hiei.  
  
Kurama and Hiei left the house.  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the gang ran upstairs. Yusuke checked the computer, "Damn they erased the memory."  
  
"Awww man, those guys suck," complained Kuwabara.  
  
And so Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan continued with their life not knowing that there were many misguided youths on the Internet making unrealistic stories about them.  
  
Hiei and Kurama continued with their days trying to track down the unfortunate souls who would write all of the previous mentioned about them.  
  
The End ^^  
  
AN: Sorry if this offended anyone.(Not really, but I guess I have to say something like that right) Karumi and myself are sick and tired of seeing cliché storylines and trash romances on this website. So she and myself wrote a story about it to do our protesting. (Freedom of speech ::sticks out tongues:: ) But this our final statement (Duo is cuddling Kurama while Karumi is doing the same for Hiei) HIEI AND KURAMA ARE NOT LOVERS END OF DISCUSION!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Master of the Dice and Queen of Ice Lands  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo and Lord Hydro Karumi (Do you think they know it's a circle?) 


End file.
